1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixture to attach an article, such as a wiring harness, to an attachment base such as a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,876 discloses a fixture to attach an article, such as a wiring harness, to an attachment base, such as a vehicle. The fixture has two half pieces that can be united to surround the article that is to be attached. One half piece has a mount hole for receiving a plate-shaped bracket of the attachment base. The half piece is attached to the bracket by sandwiching the bracket between opposed surfaces of the inner surface of the mount hole.
Resistance created upon inserting the bracket into the mount hole is large if the thickness of the bracket exceeds a clearance between the pressing surfaces. Conversely, insertion resistance is smaller, but the bracket and the fixture shake relative to each other in an attached state if the thickness of the bracket is less than the clearance between the pressing surfaces.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve the attaching operability of a fixture to a bracket and to prevent the fixture and the bracket from shaking relative to each other.